Luggage cases of typical construction include soft-side, hard-side, semi-rigid, hybrid structure (a combination of both soft-side and hard-side portions). There have been many systems suggested to make the packing volume of such luggage cases easily adapt to the needs of the traveler. An article of luggage that provides expansion and compression capabilities is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0194227 by William King and Ethan Mitchell of Samsonite Corporation, entitled, “Expansion System for a Luggage Case”, herein incorporated by reference.
There still exists a need, however, for a luggage case that provides varying amounts of compression—such a system may employ a system of straps, for example, that functions by a great amount of user input and emits a functional, very stylish aura. It would be beneficial to have a cinching system, one in which a webbing strap could be used to provide easy compression of the bag for storage or to firmly hold the travelers contents by maintaining the degree of cinch (compression) on the bag, all without using an unsightly expansion gusset.
It would be a design and functional advantage to provide a method of opposing an expansion force that is disposed remotely from the location of the expansion force. This positioning would make the case easier to compress, especially when manual methods are used, and would be visually appealing. In luggage, straight lines are considered to be less visually appealing than curved lines. Providing a case that may comprise both a front and back, somewhat curved panels would be a selling point.
There is therefore a need for a conformable luggage case, briefcase, tote, purse, carryon, or other travel bag that remains lightweight, easy to compress (requires little force), and stylish. A benefit of such as case would be to provide the user with an easy to carry and stow conformable luggage case that could be compressed after being closed, and/or during travel depending upon the location in which it will be stowed (such as under an airplane seat or in an overhead compartment). A further benefit would be to provide easy access to at least a portion of the case without having to release the compression or remove the case from its stowed location.